Smooth Operator
by Stupid Froggy
Summary: Hide your Kids. Hide your Wives. Cause we obviously have a loose Protoman out here in Monstropolis feeling your Robot Masters up.
1. Protoman gets around

It was a bright sunday afternoon protoman felt throbbing in his head as he arose from the floor he was currently spooning megaman faced down on the floor. He was slobbering. Awkwardly protoman arose. No shirt on. He reached up to realize his shades were missing. So were his scarf. As he got up he heard megaman muffle under his breath "Blues" Smiling he got up to find his things. He looked at his watch. Ah shit. Where's my wallet? Protoman questioned. Awkwardly Protoman stumbled into the kitchen. To see a lone Crashman standing in the kitchen.

"Hey babe remember last night?" Crashman said tenderly. He walked over to protoman grabbing his waist. Protoman jumped back.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Protoman retorted. Crashman just looked suprised.

"What? you don't remember all the things we did last night?" Crashman asked concerned.

I've liked you for a while now" Crashman said as he licked protoman's neck. Protoman immediatley jumped back and replied.

"Listen I don't have time for this right now nor do I remember what happened between you and I we can talk about this later but I gotta jet." With that protoman left the kitchen.

Walking back to the living room he sat on the couch. A iceman came and sat on his lap.

"Iceman what the hell are you doing?" Protoman asked.

"Oh c'mon don't play dumb protoman" then he pulled a confused protoman into a kiss. Imediatly he pulled away.

"I don't like you even remotely iceman" Protoman stated.

"P-protoman what about last night? It was so passonite." Iceman sobbed.

Protoman threw iceman off his lap and ran upstrairs. God what the hell is going on here protoman thought. As he went upstairs to begin his search.

A shadowman was sitting on the bed half dressed.

"Hey protoman did you mean everything you said last night?" Shadowman asked.

"I don't fucking know. In fact I can't remember shit. This all feels like one big mistake. Protoman said with rage.

Then let me explain.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Oh wow Gutsman

"And thats every thing that happened between you and I" Shadowman said.

"Wait...so I did that? Me?" Protoman shuddered. As shadowman moved closer to protoman's face.

"You did proto-chan" Shadowman started to move in close to protoman's face. As fast as lighting protoman ran away. Down the stairs again. Suddenly he felt a strong arm pick him up.

"Hey babyboy you were gone when I woke up. Guess your not one for morning wood?" Gutsman spoke.

Protoman screamed and uppercutted the fuck out of gutsman.

"DON'T PLAY HARD TO GET SHAWTY." Gutsman yelped in pain.

I've gotta get out of here. Protoman thought. I need to go home. I can't remember yesterday and there is no way in hell my anus could take gutsman. Shit I don't even wanna think about that I just need to get the hell out of here.

Protoman tried to open the door. It was bolted shut. Freaking about in panic, Protoman satdown in the corner in a ball.

"Is there any goddamn robot master I haven't slept with" Protoman groaned.

Suddenly a loud voice spoke all over the house.

"How's your love life looking protoman?!" the mysterious voice said

"Not so hot and who the hell are you?" Protoman asked.

"Nevermind that but do you know what day is it?"

"What day is it?"

"APRIL FOOLS MOTHERFUCKA"

"Oh so they were all playing ...Thats good" Protoman sighed in relief.

"Actually no. I programmed them to like you then I put an Isolationchip inside you so I could control your actions"

"UGGGGH SON OF A BITCH."

"If you want everyone to return to normal you'll have to come find me I'll give you 2 hours."

"Well this is some shit"

TO BE CONTINUED.


	3. Who the hell is leaving cards?

Where the hell do I even start looking. Protoman thought. As so as the thought finished a card fell from the ceiling. Protoman read it. It said :

"Go and find the one you like the best. And ask for help. Don't fail to request."

Metalman...Protoman thought. So protoman began to search the house. Finally he found a discombobulated Metalman asleep in the bath tub. He began to shake Metalman.

"Dude METALLLLLMANNNNN GET UPPPP"

"hUH WHAT? Metal man yawned.

"Hey protoman whats going on?"

"I need your help"

After a few minutes of explaining Metalman had agreed to help. They were bolted in the house so They had to search the house. The culprit had to be in there. They had split up but they couldn't find Anything so they met back in the living room. Suddenly a thought hit protoman's head.

"Metalman why aren't you affected with the virus" Protoman asked.

"Oh no I think I am...I just already liked you so it probably didn't have any effect on me" Metalman answered casually shrugging.

"R-Really?" Protoman blushed.

"Well ye-" But before metalman could finish a sentance the voice came back on.

"WELL ISNT THAT CUTE PROTOMAN. If you don't find me your friends will be stuck like this. Only 1hr17 minutes left hehehehe" The voice called.

Another card fell from the roof. It said : "Check the most dreeded place"

"The most dreaded place?" Protoman asked.

"Wonder what that is?" Metalman asked slightly lost in thought.

Things weren't looking up. The clocks were ticking.

Finally protoman came with a answer.

"The creaky attic" And with that the two ran off to the top of the stairs.

It was honestly the most dreaded place it was awful in there and no one had cleaned in ages.

Suddenly out of all the dust they found a door way they swiftly opened it to reveal none other than Kalinka Cossack behind the door.

To be continued.


	4. I always knew that bitch was crazy

Kalinka Cossack had a huge smirk across her face.

"So you've found me Blues." Kalinka said bitterly.

"Why are you doing this Kalinka?" Protoman asked.

"Why? Why you ask? All these years I've loved you. You denied my real love. It hurt me Blues. Hurt me bad. All those nights I helped you mean nothing Huh? So you don't need my love huh? My genuine pure love. So here have all this fake love. It suits you. I'll make sure you feel hell." Kalinka spoke angrily.

"You never told me Kalinka so how am I supposed to know? Women always drop these petty little hints" Protoman said unamused.

All the while Metalman stood there completely confused.

"So now that you know I like you how do you feel about me Blues?" Kalina asked.

"Honestly I can't say I'm liking you too much right now bitch. In any event...Give me the anadote and I won't wreak your shit."

"Ha pffft." She then climbed into a mech suit. Protoman sighed.

"You really are your father you know that girl?" Protoman said as he equipped his arm cannon. Metalman took his Metal blades out aswell.

They both began to attack harmony which pretty much pissed off kalinka even more. Finally after about 6 minutes her Mecha broke.

"Fuck..." She said after being completely defeated. Protoman gave her his hand to help her up. She took it. He then picked her up and grabbed her by the shirt.

"Where is the anadote" Protoman asked.

Kalinka glared and responded" I don't know"

He then shook that bitch. So she finally said "HERE TAKE IT" He dropped her.

Kalinka smiled disturbingly. "You only have 14 minutes left Better hurry"

"I'll deal with you later Metalman stay here and make sure she doesn't leave" Protoman said.

"Alright I got you." Metalman responded.

Protoman jetted off slipping the liquid into every robot masters mouth that was in the house. They then all woke up. Confused and tired all the robot masters began to talk amoung themselves.

Soon everything went back to normal. Kalinka got into trouble with her father and was never aloud to see the light of day again and the relationship between metal and proto flourished. Much to Kalinka's disgust.

Eventually protoman would give her another chance. Eventually.

THE END.


End file.
